Protecting My Second Chance
by AStoryInItself
Summary: Yuuki found out about Kaname's sacrifice. Tired of him always making the decisions, her and an old, loyal friend decide to embark on the world for a better life for her and the small bundle she carries in her womb. But when Kaname finds out about her and the baby, will he be willing to let her go without a fight?
1. Uninvited Guests

**First and foremost, I would like to give a great big Thank You to anyone who takes the time out of their day to read this (and an imaginary hug). Secondly, I would like to say that I don't know how I feel about this piece so please read and review. Oh, and one more thing. I'm planning on taking songs and using them as inspiration for a certain character's feelings. The song for this chapter is "Say Something" by A Great Big World featuring Christina Aguilera. It's how I wanted Yuuki to feel. **

**So without further Adieu, Please Enjoy!**

* * *

Yuuki stood there on the secluded balcony looking out over the small Italian village at the foot of the mountain. It was a cool night and the moon was out. Yuuki's head tilted back to allow the pale moon's rays to dance over her face. She inhaled the nice, crisp air as the long-suppressed memories raised to the surface once more.

bFlashback 1 Year Ago/b

After her and Kaname had just come together as one for the first time in the most intimate way possible, Yuuki began to nod off. An abrupt knock at the door woke her. Kaname rolled out of the other side of the bed, thinking her still asleep and not wanting to wake her. He glided across the floor to find a weary Ruka on the other side of the door.

"Is it true," She asked warily. "That your going to become the next sacrifice for the vampire weapons? That you're going to throw your heart into the furnace?" Ruka's voice raised in pitch with each syllable that passed her lips.

i'What,'/i Yukki thought as her heart froze up in her chest and her mouth went dry. It was too irrational of a thing for her to process.

"...Ruka...This is neither the time nor the place to be speaking of such matters," Kaname said collectedly.

Trying to feign sleep so they wouldn't know she was listening, Yuuki peeked through her eyelashes to see Ruka desperately grab Kaname by his shirt and plead with him. "You can't mean this. Y-You...You just can't," She said while shaking her head back and forth.

"Ruka," Kain shouted. "That's enough!" He suspected she would do this when she found out. They all tried to hide it from her, but Aidou let it slip. She took it surprisingly well - said she needed to go for a walk to clear her head. He should've known better.

"But Kain," She cried.

"No, Ruka! You can't question Kaname-Sama!"

All the while, Kaname had his hands wrapped around Ruka's wrists, ready to pull them off of him if need be.

"Akatsuki," kaname calmly said. Kain new exactly what he meant by just that one statement.

"Yes, kaname-Sama," Kain obediently said as he bowed his head. "Come on, Ruka," Kain spoke to her as he tried to soothingly pull her hands off of Kaname's shirt. When she hesitated, he pulled a little bit more forcefully. Finally, though, she complied. Yuuki watched as Ruka slumped against Kain as the strength drained right out of her.

When they were gone, kaname shut the door and turned to get back in bed.

Not being able to hold it in any longer, Yuki spoke up. "What did she mean by that just now?"

Kaname paused a few feet from the bed. "...Yuuki... I thought you were still asleep."

"iWhat/i did she imean/i by that, Kaname," Yuuki asked angrily. Her body was raised in an upright position with the palms of her hands resting in front of her knees on the bed and her shoulders and back leaning slightly forward.

Kaname walked over towards the bed and reached out to touch Yuuki. "Yuuki," He said as if to calm her.

His hand was about to land on her hair right before she smacked it away. "No, Kaname," She yelled. "Since when were you going to tell me about this?"

His hand dropped to his side and he stared at her. He paused for a long time, too long. Yuuki almost spoke again when he finally responded. "You weren't supposed to find out," He sighed.

Yuuki sat there in shock. The words that he just said were too much for her. i'I was a fool to think that what he said was a lie. That Ruka and Kaname were just putting on a show. That this was just a dream - a figment of my imagination./i

Tears streamed down Yuuki's face as her mind shut down on her. Kaname sat on the bed and pulled her onto his lap, gently brushing the tears that fell which were only to be replaced by new ones. His tender action brought Yuuki's mind back to the forefront.

She grabbed his head and brought it down to where her eyes were looking up into his face at an angle. "Why," She cried. "Why would you do that to me? I thought you wanted to be with me iforever/i!" She kept sobbing and pounding against his chest. "Why would you want to leave me? Especially after what we ijust did/i!"

Yuuki began to get frantic. Kaname just sat there and held her until she quieted into silent sobs against his chest.

He stroked her hair soothingly as he finally spoke. "It was going to be tomorrow while you were still sleeping. I was going to leave and Seiren was going to turn you into a human. It wouldn't have hurt at all and you would have gone on to live your life like I never existed - like you were supposed to. Nothing would've remained of your memories of me."

Yuuki raised her face so her gaze could meet his. Her chin wobbled as she heartbreakingly uttered, "W-Why?" The betrayal evident in her eyes.

Kaname continued to swipe at her tears as he talked to her as if she were a small child. "Our kind is nothing but a mere hindrance that roams the earth. We should have never existed. We're an abomination. If I threw my heart into the furnace, then the humans might have a chance to wipe our existence from the face of the earth. However, I couldn't force you into that fate, so I chose the only option that allowed you to be happy and free."

"Happy? You thought ithis/i would make me ihappy/i," Yuuki asked astonished.

"You would be some day," he said as he rubbed the back of his hand against her cheek. "You would be able to stay under the sun and go anywhere you wish. You wouldn't have to wonder who your friends are. You'd never have to guard your back from enemies. You'd be...free."

i'Is this really what he thinks,'/i Yuuki thought. It was ludicrous. Just before Yuuki could rebuke him, someone pounded their fist against the door.

"Kaname-Sama, Kaname-Sama," Aidou shouted. Kaname hurried across the room and opened the door forcefully to find an alarmed Aidou.

"Is it them," Kaname asked. "Have they come?"

"They've surrounded the mansion. There's about a hundred of them." Kaname took in the information.

"What's going on Kaname," Yuuki questioned from the bed.

Kaname turned to stare at her then paused for a minute before giving Aidou orders. "Take Yuuki to Seiren and have her go to the Hunter's Association's Headquarters. Tell her to take the back tunnel; there'll be a car waiting there. And once she gets there, have her finish it." He didn't have to elaborate. Everyone knew what he meant.

"Yes, Kaname-Sama," Aidou said as he bowed his head right before he started to make his way towards the bed where Yuuki was sitting.

"Wait, Aidou. Kaname," Yuuki said as she climbed down off the bed and ran to him. "I love you, Kaname. I love you," She whispered. "Please don't make me go. iPlease/i," She begged. kaname just closed his eyes and stood there. He didn't say anything.

Yuuki looked up at him. "Why aren't you saying anything...Say something - Anything...Say something or I'm giving up on you."

Kaname continued to say nothing, then he looked over her head at Aidou. Aidou grabbed her arms from behind and pulled her away from him. At that moment, Yuuki lost all hope and allowed Aidou to take her away and lead her down the hall. Yuuki couldn't help herself - she had to see him one last time. As she turned back around for just one more look, she caught her breath.

In that moment, Kaname's eyes were telling her, 'Goodbye, My Love.' - and then she turned the corner and lost sight of him for the last time.

* * *

**So what did you think? I hoped you liked it and will continue to read this story. One again, Thank You! 3**


	2. Fight and Flight

**Alas, I know its already been half an eternity since I last updated and I'm really sorry. *Holds up imaginary shield to fend off thrown rocks* I know my meager apology isn't enough, but I hope it helps. And here's a big THANK YOU! (Told you it was big) **

**Song to listen to before reading: "When Somebody Loved Me" by: Sarah McLachlan**

**Why: To get a feel of Zero's POV**

**And now allow me to draw back the curtains so the show can begin 3 **

* * *

_Bump...Bump...Bump_

The car was going down the uneven road to get to the bottom of the mountain. Aidou sat to the left of Yuuki and Seiren was at her right. They were on their way to the Hunters' Association's Headquarters.

_'Gotta think fast. How do I get outta this? What can I do? Who can I rely on...Zero!'_ Yuuki gasped suddenly, causing both Aidou and Seiren to glance at her suspiciously. She told them it was nerves, but they still continued to look at her skeptically. The ride continued on for a long time. Yuuki was so caught up in trying to figure out a way to contact Zero that she didn't notice when they pulled up to the Headquarters' gates.

_'Crap! I'm runnin' outta time,'_ Yuuki thought as Seiren dragged her out of the car. Aidou was right at her back as Seiren continued to pull her up the steps and into the Headquarters. All the Hunters made way for them as they watched them pass by. Just as Yuuki was running out of ideas, she saw a gob of silver hair making its way towards her. It had been the most welcoming sight she'd seen all day, but sadly, her dreams soon turned to ashes.

"I'll take it from here, Seiren," Zero said.

"What," Yuuki yelled a couple seconds later in delayed shock. No one spared her so much as a fleeting look as she was passed on to Zero. The big, high and mighty group of three spoke for a few moments longer while Yuuki sulked in anger. Abruptly, Zero turned and started making his way towards the elevator doors to take Yuuki to her "underground prison". She knew he'd put her in the same room she was in before when Kaname sent her to the Headquarters to keep her safe. It hadn't worked of course; she was so adamant to stay with Kaname. They reached the elevator doors and they closed after upon entering. Yuuki couldn't hold it in anymore - she exploded.

"When," She screeched.

"When what," Zero asked in a monotone voice.

"_Ohhh_, Don't play dumb with me Zero Cross! You know exactly what I speak of. When did you betray me," Yuuki fumed.

"Yuuki, darling, I assure you I have no idea what you're talking about," He replied sounding so smugly innocent. But then a sudden look of unadulterated menace appeared across his face that had Yuuki edging back. "Of course, I wouldn't know anything after you've already left me for so long, _hmm_?"

They rode in silence for a few more minutes until Yuuki settled down a little and broke it. "...Is this how it's going to be, Zero," Yuuki asked shakily as the bell dinged and the doors opened. Zero's iron fingers wrapped themselves around her arm and ushered her out of the elevator and down the hall, leaving little room for her to ponder escape. "Here, I was thinking-," Yuuki's voice choked because of the tears, but she fought on anyways. "Thinking that if everyone else abandoned me, that I'd still have you. That surely you of all people would be on my side." It was getting harder and harder to speak through the tears that controlled her voice. _'Look at me_ _now. Here I am, barely having lived my life and it's already over. Everyone I've ever loved - trusted - has turned their back on me. Fine if it's what everyone wants_, _then okay, I'll give up. But not until I say one last thing.'_ "I thought you were a better man than that Zero," Yuuki exhaled wobbly.

"I was, back when somebody loved me," Zero said raggedly.

Yuuki's head shot up at his little quip just in time to see Zero's blood-red eyes before his lips crashed against hers. Her head was about to bounce against the wall, but Zero's hand took the beating for her as he cupped the back of her head. _'Hot. Soft. Forceful,'_ ran through Yuuki's mind as Zero continued to kiss her. His lips tasted slightly salty due to the tears, but it was still a mind-numbing kiss just the same.

It took a few moments for Yuuki's mind to clear and her to realize that Zero wasn't kissing her anymore. He was gazing down at her softly with a smirk dancing across his lips while his fingers grazed her behind her left ear.

"But...I thought...," Yuuki whispered in confusion.

"You thought wrong, My Dear," Zero chuckled against her forehead when he gave her a sweet peck, making her bangs go askew. "I had to gain their trust somehow and there was no time to tell you. Now we have to get you out of hear, before anyone comes," He replied as he started making his way down the hall.

Yuuki's head darted around as Zero led her down the intricate hallways only a Vampire Hunter would know how to get through.

"Don't worry," Zero called over his shoulder, "There aren't any cameras around here. If there are, they're just for show."

Yuuki continued to follow him until they reached what was probably the "garage" considering it was filled with tons of cars. Zero bent down and lifted the garage door with ease.

"You ready for this," He questioned as he strolled over to a midnight-black car and opened the passenger door for her. She hesitated briefly before lowering herself into the offered seat. Zero shut the door quietly and backed out before taking off. Yuuki turned around in her seat to look back at a place she once thought of as a safe haven, but now regarded as a death sentence.

"You okay," Zero asked as he glanced anxiously at her from where he was sitting.

"Yeah," She replied resignedly. "I just wish it didn't have to come to this," She finished before turning back around and looking out the windshield into her future.

* * *

**Sooooooo, How'd you like it? Good? Bad? Rushed? Un...rushed? Well, You know how you can tell me right? Just click on that button below that says "Comment". And how about that song choice? Sheesh, talk about crying buckets! I feel like I'm forgetting something. Hmmmmmm. Oh Yeah, What about that kiss between Zero and Yuuki? *Holds up imaginary shield again to fend off said rocks* Ya'll seriously need to learn how to calm yourselves! ;) Don't worry, this is clearly going to be a Yuuki X Kaname fic...Or is it? JK! Gotcha didn't I?...Or am I kidding? HAHA, Gotcha again! Oh well *sigh* All's fair in the game of love and war! MWAHAHAHA! **


End file.
